Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
|home = Danville |gender = Female |species = Human |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Dark blue |skin = Tan |personality = Friendly, courageous, adventurous, active, athletic, smart, talented, versatile, clever, leader, brave, resourceful, ambitious, competitive, persistent, dedicated, caring, helpful, sweet, loyal, feisty, nice, heroic, romantic, cheerful, cute, very likable, quick-thinking |affiliations = Fireside Girls |family = Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (mother) Nana Shapiro (grandmother) Phineas Flynn (boyfriend) Ferb Fletcher (future stepbrother-in-law) Candace Flynn (sister-in-law) Linda Flynn-Fletcher (mother-in-law) Lawrence Fletcher (stepfather-in-law) Amanda Johnson (niece) Fred and Xavier Johnson (nephews) |friends = Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet, Buford Van Stomm, Django Brown, the Fireside Girls, Candace Flynn, Spider-Man, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor Odinson, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood |pets = Pinky the Chihuahua (dog) Bambina (bamboo plant) |enemies = Anyone who insults Phineas, Mitch, Mittington Random, Derek |likes = Phineas and his ideas, soccer, sports, challenges, singing, playing instruments, dancing, learning and trying new things, her friends, earning Fireside Girl girl scout patches, juice boxes |dislikes = When Phineas does not notice her, people using her catchphrase (unless it is Phineas), discrimination towards girls |powers = Resourceful versatility, intelligence, musical and mechanical inclination, athletic prowess |weapons = Baseball launcher Unicorn Kiddie ride Sash Her own cuteness |films = Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |shows = Phineas and Ferb Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Milo Murphy's Law |games = Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff |voice = Alyson Stoner Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Announcer voice in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" and "For Your Ice Only") Laura Dickinson ("S'Winter" singing voice) |rides = Agent P's World Showcase Adventure |inspiration = Dan Povenmire's daughter of the same name |appearance = See below |alignment = Good |goal = To earn all of the Fireside Girl patches, to help Phineas and Ferb with their daily projects, and to someday begin a romantic relationship with Phineas |fate = Attends Tri-State State College after high school, begins a romantic relationship with Phineas and presumably marries him (series) Kisses Phineas and then voluntarily forgets about Perry's secret agent double life through the use of the Amnesia-Inator (film) |quote = "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" }} '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro '''is a major character in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. She is the neighbor and one of the best friends of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas (though he does not ever notice it, as revealed through his actions throughout the show and confession in "Act Your Age", and it shown that his ignorance annoys her when her head "blows up" in Paris, France) and spends most of her days participating or helping with his and Ferb's projects. She also spends time trying to earn Fireside Girls patches, and is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Aunts/Uncles